Alley System
by blue is heaven
Summary: SasuNaru. Alley was abandoned but the building next to wasn't. Unfortunately or fortunately, mystery man didn't know that.
1. prologue

PROLOGUE

A/N: It's my first fic and it's a SASUNARU (boyxboy). I have horrible grammar, so I would appreciate some help there. If anyone is uncomfortable with the gay nature of this fic should press the back button now though this prologue is harmless.

Rating: T (might change to M)

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO.

It was not a question of beauty, ethereal or enthralling; it was the overall wave of contentment that would surround me as I would gaze at the picture his frame would make. Hiding behind the bushes, each second I would spend just staring at him would seem like hours of loveless sighs. My heart would thump to the maximum at his every move, what if he catches me? What if I'm found staring? I would surely not wish myself upon that faith and yet my heart would leap at the thought of being the object of those deep, deep soulful eyes and internally I would wish to caught.

Yet, I would remain unseen, my loud steps unheard, my noisy gulping sounds undetected and my constant gaze undetected. My sighs unheard and my envy unfelt. I would see from behind the bushes sometimes rustling the leaves more than that was necessary from my open windows. I would wait with bated breath at his slightest of movement, panicking on the outside but inside I would wish (pray, pray, and pray) for his eyes to catch me. The frustrated urge to weep, sob, sigh with relief and the confusion (god the confusion) would eat me up from inside. My window pane would fog up sometimes as I would press my face to see his movements clearly. The trees outside my window would sometimes block my view of him and I would curse the skies when that would happen. It was after many months of constant staring that I begin to wonder about his presence at the abandoned alley next to my building. I wondered why a creature such as him would come to smoke and stare into space at that of all places.

My obsession though, only allowed me to focus on his presence. I thought it was a phase (it had been going on for 4 months) and it would pass. So, I tried to avoid it. I went out on the next Friday night when I knew he would come but I couldn't shake the urge to go back and see him. I couldn't focus, my heart would hurt and even my friends asked me if something was wrong. I had my first wet dream of him that night after I went home. Even after that experience I still tried, tried to avoid him, to forget about him but like a moth to the flame I would keep going back.

I even ventured out once, to ask him and find out who he was but I chickened out at the last moment. I was afraid that he would stop coming if he found out that the abandoned looking building that he saw every Friday night had a sole occupant, too lazy to make it look occupied. It was after eight months of staring that I realized that I liked him, more than liked him and even obsession couldn't compare to what I felt for this (goddamn) stranger, I knew absolutely nothing about. Except for what I could see and even that wasn't much.

That realization didn't settle well with me and I was just about to move back into the secluded corner of my room when he looked up. At me. He looked up, saw me and continued to stare. My widened blue eyes caught his dark black ones and I didn't know what to anymore. Jump from my window or wish that I hadn't caught sight of him all those months ago.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Poor grammar and punctuation, so if you please help me with that.

Rating: T going steadily towards M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only Sasuke does. Oh yeah that other guy too Mas….

Chapter 1

'And she went all like _give me your heart Naruto, give it to me. I will rip it apart and stomp on it myself and then feed the remains to my pet wolf, GRRRRRRRR_. I was so scared and I begged Kyuubi to spare me but she just laughed like a maniac. I went on my knees, just to get her to not kill me when…..'

'What happened? What happened next tell me!' demanded one irritated Kiba.

'Don't waste your energy dog breath, it's too troublesome. He woke up and discovered it was just a dream...', Shikamaru interrupted Naruto's little dream rendition.

'only to see my shirt soaked with…'

'Sweat Naruto, we all know how this all goes. You just like to build up suspense unnecessarily', drawled out Shikamaru, Naruto's so called best friend.

'Awe man Naruto, you know I'm a sucker for thrillers! Why gotta play with my head, man?' whined Kiba.

Naruto grinned in reply, 'because it's fun, dog breath'

'Stop calling me that plus I'm not talking to you so there', Kiba stomped and fumed all the way to his cubicle.

Naruto just laughed and ignored Shikamarus half assed glare. While walking towards his cubicle Naruto thought about his mystery man or the stranger who came to the alley beside his rundown apartment every Friday night. It had been like this for the past eight months and Naruto was all set to confront the man who had taken his heart with just his silent presence.

Right now Naruto cursed his fate for buying that particular apartment on the second floor of that almost-demolished building. He had been very short on cash and that had seemed like the only place he would be able to afford. But he discovered quickly that the owners just wanted to get rid of the place altogether. What was their hurry, Naruto never really understood but after he bought the apartment, he came to be the owner of almost the whole building very soon. It was just luck that was on his side that he got a job soon after he got his own place. He started buying out the drunk and lazy owners just because he could. So one by one he became the sole occupant of all the five floors of that building. Though he lived on the second floor the whole place was still isolated, he had been trying to rent out the apartments neighboring his but to no avail. Not only because the building was in such a bad shape but also because the place around it was in the more abandoned part of the neighborhood. It had been a year but Naruto couldn't bring a single person to live in that building.

Which was why the mystery guy would come to the alley, the place was known to have no occupants near or far. Plus the guy was always so lost in his train of thoughts to notice the obvious admirer staring from not too far away.

This frustrated Naruto to no end but he stopped himself from making a fool of himself just to get some amount of attention from the man. But what could he do, the contemplating sometimes scowling face could not hide mystery mans beauty. He was tall, taller than Naruto could ever hope to be. His long dark locks would seem suspended in air, either from gel or naturally that Naruto could never tell. He had very manly broad features and eyes that would change colour at his every movement or atleast that's what seemed like to our smitten blonde. On the Friday nights when the moon would be high, Naruto would get to see clear glimpses of the object of his infatuation. He would see the man smoking a pack of cigarette and stare endlessly at the wall opposite to the one he would be leaning at.

Naruto would wonder that why was he so crazy for the guy who he didn't even know the name of. Why was he behaving like a school girl with a crush? He never got to see the man for more than two or three hours a week and that too only on Fridays! He was going mad and he hated himself for it. So, he decided to do something about it. Tonight Naruto would confront the man, granted that he had no fault in the matter but Naruto had to get this out of his system.

With the resolve to end his obsession Naruto looked up from his computer screen to look at the time. He had a few minutes left till it was the time to go home. He looked around to see his best friends (Kiba and Shikamaru) packing hurriedly. Well Kiba was since his wife, Hinata, would be waiting for him and Shikamaru was being lazy in packing up even though his wife was waiting for him too. Naruto just sighed and got up to pack his things. He didn't have much to take with him for the weekend so he was done pretty soon. He walked out from his office after waving goodbye to his friends. He only had one thing playing in his head; to get rid of mystery man from his life.

That night he came near his windows exactly at eight. He decided to open his windows and push aside the bushes for a better view; after all he would finally be making his presence known completely to the man. And exactly fifteen minutes later, the man came strolling into the wide alley with a stick already on the way to being lit. Naruto thought about making his move right at that moment but refrained from it. It wasn't like he was hiding like he used to, he had pushed back all the things blocking him from the view of the man because he truly was ready to face him.

But the mans presence was doing things to him. He had butterflies in his stomach not fluttering but more like stomping to come out. He was getting restless, anxious and less brave by the second. But before Naruto could chicken out, he was trapped in the pools of dark dark shadows. His breath got hitched and he felt like gasping for air. The mystery man no god kept the gaze indifferent yet Naruto felt it scorching his insides. He wanted to crawl back in the dark parts of his room; hide from the view because he felt like he was getting consumed completely. After what seemed like an eternity, the man started moving towards the wall of the building Naruto was standing in. The predatory fashion mystery man seemed to be moving in reminded Naruto of all the wet dreams he had of the man. He gulped as he remembered being taken completely by the man, being forced to submit so fully that all he knew was him and him alone. After all of the nights with such dreams Naruto would remain in daze the next day, sometimes touching himself, throwing his head back in submission to the invisible hands his dreams would conjure up.

Naruto knew he wanted the man to dominate him but the fear was that he would not be able to come back once he falls in the depths of passion with the man. The mysterious raven.

Naruto then gave a manly eep and quickly ducked behind the safety of the walls of his room. His thudding heart seemed to want to come out of his chest. He stayed down for a while and only got up once he had calmed himself. He looked out, only to discover that the man was not there anymore. He gave a small chuckle to hide his disappointment, ridiculing himself for his wayward thoughts. For all he knew the man could be as straight as an arrow plus it was only a co-incidental eye contact well co-incidental from the Ravens side not so much from his. He just hoped that once he woke up tomorrow, he would become less obsessed with the mysterious stranger.

A/N: Rate and review


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Bad puntuation and grammar

Rating: M-ish for hints?

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Chapter TWO

_**It was getting so hot, Naruto lay panting underneath the strong body. The pale, muscular arms were caging him. He was a moaning, incoherent mess and all he could do was stare dazedly into the dark eyes of the man above him. He could tell it was time as he felt the probing fingers….**_

Naruto woke up from the dream gasping for air. His bright blonde hair was matted to his head and neck and his blue eyes were still unfocused. He looked about his room and clutched his night shirt when he recalled his dream. And then fell back on his bed while staring into space; he knew he couldn't go back to sleep after a dream like that it just wasn't possible. Every time he would close his eyes, those dark eyes will come into his view. Then looking at the time, five to six, he gave a loud groan and made a miserable face because he knew that now his whole day was ruined. Nevertheless, he tried to sleep again but the eyes and the unrequited passion would not leave him, so he preferred just waking up through a strong doze of coffee.

Since it was Saturday, our blonde had a lot to do in the matter of cleaning his apartment. He might not keep the whole building in a good state but he owed some responsibilities to his apartment. This is how he spent this day later his weekend, trying to clear his place as well as his head. But even in the next week all he could think about was the mystery guy fondly dubbed the mystery raven in Narutos head.

But then came that Thursday. The day on which the mystery man got an identity to Naruto.

Naruto had just cleared his already cleaned apartment when he heard knocking at his door. He got out from under his bed and dusted himself all the while wondering who could be at the door. He finally reached the wooden portal to the world outside, he just pulled it open without enquiring about who was it. What or rather who Naruto saw at the door gave him the shock of his life. There in his doorway stood the sexy no the mystery raven. Naruto just stared at him trying to decipher if it was a dream or a reality. He was just about to question his sanity when a baritone voice spoke

'Done staring lil blonde?'

The expressions on Naruto's face spoke 'what the fuck' loud and clear.

The raven head just smirked and pushed his way into the apartment. No kidding. Naruto was still staring.

'So I guess you're mute too apart from being unusually small?'

Chibi Naruto just gave a huff in his head; he was 5'5 thankyouverymuch.

'Hn'

'Who are you and what are you doing here', Naruto finally blurted something out.

'My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha and you must be Naruto Uzumaki'

Narutos eyes widened **was**_** he a psychic?**_

Sasuke just gave a small chuckle at the reaction and proceeded to point out a hanging on the wall behind Naruto who just face palmed mentally.

UZUMAKI NARUTO, The GREATEST TOAD SAGE, BELIEVE IT!

'That doesn't matter; just tell me what are you here for Mr. Uchiha?' Note a mental cheer at finally being able to reply.

Sasuke scowled at the 'Uchiha' and glared at the sexy lil blonde. But soon his expressions changed to cocky. He gave a (well) _cocky_ smirk. Crossing his arms he replied with

'It does matter to me you see. I wanted to find the name of the hot blonde who is always staring at me'

Naruto gasped involuntarily but before he could deny the truth Sasuke spoke up

'There is no use denying it' _**damn it**_ 'I've caught you plenty of times and sometimes I think you did it purposefully. Last week though I finally saw my chance of confronting you and I think we both know you wanted me to, didn't you Na-ru-to?'

During this little speech Sasuke had trapped Naruto against the wall. He was grinning internally at the red faced prize that he was going to feast on soon and the way the blushing blonde was breathless was the testament to his attraction. _This will be easy. _Sasuke patted his back mentally at trapping the poor blonde.

Naruto was panicking _**ohshitohshitohshitohshit**_ he felt like a trapped bird and he did not like the feeling. Ok maybe he did but it was too soon for him and for all he knew the guy could be some psychotic serial killer or a stalker or a…..

'Hardly', scoffed Sasuke and Naruto realized he had said that tirade of thoughts out loud. He got his mouth to shut, loudly, and looked sideways for ways to escape the indirect embrace. He didn't count on feeling something soft pressing to his strained neck.

The tantalizing tan neck was taunting him and he just couldn't resist so Sasuke kissed it on impulse once, twice, thrice and then a shower of kisses were being bestowed on that one tan neck, growing in vigor when he heard a low moan escaping the blondes mouth.

Naruto was confused, should he throw his head back and submit like he wanted to or resist. He knew that this was wrong if allowed to go any further. The only thing he knew of the guy was his name, that he was the sexiest being on the planet and that his mouth was now nipping on his collar bone his shoulder his his….

Naruto jerked from the man, this surprised Sasuke making him lose his stance and giving Naruto an opening to escape. But before Naruto could take the sigh of relief (get disappointed internally) he was yanked back with his arm towards that hard body. His back was pressed to Sasukes chest and he could feel the hard planes of muscle on the man even through his back.

A mouth whispered while kissing his ear, his neck his hair

'I know you want this, your heart is beating so hard, this' he gripped Naruto through his pants 'is pulsing in my hands'  
_**this is practically rape!**_ Now Naruto was going crazy with worry. _**Whatshouldido**_ was continuously playing in his mind because he really was screwed in this. Plus who gets molested in their home by a stranger they had been crushing on for months and actually like it anyway? Except for this blonde, NO ONE!

The chibi Naruto was just hitting the wall with his head and the real Naruto was lost in his internal panic. So they didn't immediately notice being turned roughly and getting the life kissed out of them or him. Yeah, him. Sasuke on the other hand had pulled the compliant body flush to his and with his wandering hands squeezed those (probably) tan globes making Naruto squeal with an eep. Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside that delicious mouth and expertly explored/mapped the new territory exposed to him. He had completely dominated Naruto and he (Naruto) was loving it. No wait he wasn't no sir he did not just give a loud moan when Sasuke did that thing with the tongue. He was not going boneless in those strong arms and letting him maneuver his body on the couch. Wait! Couch? Naruto broke the all-consuming kiss and looked around dazedly to find that he was indeed on the couch, vertical with Sasuke on top of him.

'No! Stop' gasp 'This is not how I am'

Sasuke just growled in reply and next time when he attacked Naruto didn't object again.

A/N: Please tell me if i should make this an M rated fic and add a sex scene or not, the 'moving too fast thing' is a part of the plot.

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW OR EVEN READ

JA NE


End file.
